Nuclear Winter
by Dezz1
Summary: Rating subject to change. Harry Potter finds the world in the dawn of a Nuclear Winter. Can he still stop Voldemort?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, his friends, affiliates, broom, socks, nor am I even worthy to have him look at me.**

A/N: Thanks to Mystical Witch for correcting me. I _knew_ that it happened after, I just worded it wrong. First fic, no blatant flames, contructive criticism please.

**One: Prologue**

Snow began to fall outside of Harry Potter's window in Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. 'This,' Harry thought while glancing out the window, 'is strange.'

Harry Potter knew a thing or two about being strange. He disliked summers, enjoyed school, and had dueled with the worlds foremost Dark Wizard twice, walking away both times. Harry Potter was a wizard, and a powerful one at that.

However, Harry thought nothing of the snow, making it out to be just his over-active imagination. Harry had been imagining a lot, what it would be like if his godfather hadn't died in the Battle at the Ministry. Sirius Black, his godfather, was a notorious mass murderer. At this, Harry smiled. Sirius hadn't actually committed any crimes, being framed for it by an old school friend, Wormtail.

Harry returned to his desk, turned down his new radio, and began writing an essay on the properties of Erumpent Horn for Potions class. He continued in this venue for a few hours, writing an extra 9 inches onto his essay, eager to complete it well for Professor Snape.

"Slimy git." Harry muttered to himself. He turned from his desk to clean out Hedwig, his owls, cage. He didn't look out the window, but if he had, he might not have liked what was happening.

Snow was pouring out of the sky like water into a glass. It was layered thick on the ground, high enough to block cars in driveways, and stop house doors from opening. Birds were frozen in the trees, some of which had fallen over. Wind picked up, whipping through the branches and lifting snow off of the ground. Snow twisters were traveling up and down the street, throwing branches and frozen leaves at the houses.

Harry heard a tap on the window, and a near-frozen Hedwig flew in, and immediately found the warmest part of his room. Harry gathered several letters off of Hedwig's leg and let her warm up.

He grabbed a letter, addressed to him from Ron Weasley, one of his best friends from school. Tearing it open, he began to read:

_Harry,_

_Hey mate! How's your summer (if you can call it that)? Hope the muggles aren't treating you that bad. _

_This weather is mental! It was nice and sunny one day, and suddenly last week, it started getting really cloudy. Now, snow is falling like mad! I really hope Hedwig can get this to you. _

_Happy Birthday tomorrow, I'll give you your gift when you get here._

_Ron_

Harry looked out the window. 'I guess I wasn't imagining the weather after all.' He thought. 'I suppose it will go away eventually.'

Harry tore open the next letter, which revealed his OWL results.

_Mr. Potter,_

_These are your OWL results. They are graded separately, practical and theory._

Potion Practical - O

_**Potion Theory - EE**_

_**Charms Practical - EE**_

_**Charms Theory - EE**_

_**Transfiguration Practical - EE**_

_**Transfiguration Theory - EE**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts Practical – O**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts Theory - O**_

_**Bonus – can produce corporeal Patronus**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures Practical - EE**_

_**History of Magic Theory - D**_

_**Astronomy Practical - A**_

_**Herbology Practical - A**_

_**Divination Practical - D**_

_Congratulations Mr. Potter, on scoring 11/14 OWLs. Please select your NEWT level courses and return the form to me before the 1st of September._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry burst out laughing. 11 OWLs? He hadn't thought he would do that well. Harry set aside the rest of his letters, stripped down to his underwear and a shirt, and climbed into his bed. He fell asleep, listening vaguely to the news on his radio. If he had been listening, he would have been panicked.

_"It is July 30th, and it is snowing around the globe_. _The world is under attack. There has been a massive nuclear attack from the United States of America, striking all over the world. It is currently unknown how many missiles have landed, nor how many more are still in the air. It is imperative that everyone remains calm and does nothing irrational. This may only be the beginning._

_"Reports have flooded in from other areas of the world, claiming to have been attacked as early as July 1st. India alone has been hit twice, two days apart. Canada has been reportedly hit as many as 5 times, and France has been hit once. We are doing all we can to keep everyone up to date. Stay safe, and enjoy the summer if you can."_

* * *

Somewhere, hidden, The Dark Lord was smiling to himself. He congratulated himself on a job well down, and settled into his new home. It was small, dank, and pitch black. Perfect for a Dark Lord.

Voldemort looked to one of his supporters, and called him over.

"Avery." He said, staring the man down.

"My Lord, you called for me?" Avery knelt and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. Voldemort kicked him in the chest.

"Avery, see to it that the attacks continue. If we are lucky," Voldemort said, "World War the third is about to begin."

Voldemort cackled, throwing a _Crucio_ at Avery for fun. Avery rolled over, screaming, cracking inside, making Voldemort laugh even harder. He let go of the curse and Avery, panting, thanked the Lord and crawled away.

Voldemort laughed again. He looked out his animated window, and saw the snow. Ever snowing, never ending. The snow would continue for several months, more even, bringing a new Ice Age to Earth.

Nuclear Winter had dawned on the world.


End file.
